Couldn't Help But Feel Sorry
by Comesailaway27
Summary: Scorpius has a crush on Albus, but doesn't know what his game is. Albus just wants in Scorpius's pants, or so he thought... FLUFF AND SLASH WARNING :


**A/N: There isn't really any magic in this. It's an fluffy oneshot. Feel the love :) **

**Oh, and review please :)**

* * *

><p> "I swear to God, he's doing it on purpose" Scorpius Malfoy whined to his best friend, Nathanial Davidson. The pale blond flopped across his friend's bed in the 6th year Gryffindor boy's dormitory with a dramatic sigh, running slim fingers through his smooth hair. "It isn't enough that he's bloody gorgeous, he has to ooze sex too! And the way he looks at me! I'd feel violated if I didn't want him so much" The Gryffindor turned towards his friend, who was leaning against the headboard, crossing his arms and wearing an amused expression. The larger, darker boy was used to Scorpius' 'Albus rants', as his roommate had spewed them on a regular basis since the beginning of 5th year. "I can't tell if he wants me, or if he knows I want him and just enjoys fucking with me. Ahhhgggaa!" Scorpius rolled over and buried his head in Nathanial's pillow. The slender boy really did look rather feminine from behind even with his height, a rather tall 6'2. His long, shiny white-blond hair fanned out across his narrow back, which turned in to slim hips and long legs, ending in narrow feet. If Draco had allowed it, Scorpius probably would have made a fantastic ballet dancer. At that thought, Nathanial snorted and began to speak before he started thinking of Scorpius in a leotard.<p>

"Do you really care, Scor? I mean, he's been shaking his ass in your direction for almost 2 years now. Hell, if he was a girl I would have jumped him already. What did he even do this time?" The tan boy had no doubts that whatever the ink haired Slytherin had been doing, his roommate would be ready to complain about it. Over the years, there had been "accidental" moments where the short but stocky Slytherin had pushed the airy Gryffindor up against walls and pressed their bodies together, and once the daring boy had even licked his way up the side of a shocked Scorpius' neck. For merlin's sake, he had all but sucked the poor blonde off. Mostly, however, Albus's taunts were suggestive and meant to mess with Scorpius' brain. He would make sure Scorpius was watching, then delicately suck on the end of his wand or finger. He sent smoldering looks meant to distract during pivotal moments in class. "How bad could it be?"

At this, Scorpius shot up. Sitting board straight, he slowly faced his friend. "How bad could it be? HOW BAD COULD IT BE? Albus fucking Potter deep throated a wand lolly IN THE MIDDLE OF POTIONS. There I was, minding my own business, attempting to make THE HARDED POTION OF THE YEAR, when I look up and see it. Albus fucking Potter, staring STRAIGHT AT ME shoving the bloody rainbow wand lolly down his throat. STARING AT ME. And when He knew I was watching, he smiled around the thing! Smiled! It was the single hottest thing I have ever seen. SO not only did I ruin the potion, I had to stay behind the desk until my… problem went away. THAT'S HOW BAD IT COULD BE!" By now, the blonde was pacing around the dorm, flapping his arms about and looking a bit mad. A bit like he always did when talking about Albus. Suddenly, Scorpius crumbled to the ground, head in his hands. He start rocking, clutching his knees to his chest and moaning, "What am I going to do? He's going to make me insane. I can't take this." Nathanial walked over and glared down at him.

"What the hell? Are you a Gryffindor or not? This is disgraceful! You're acting like a fucking pansy! Grow a pair and do something about it! You want Albus Potter? Then GET Albus Potter! For Merlin's sake, he's a bleeding Slytherin!" Not only was he sick of listening to the Malfoy whine about Potter, he also couldn't stand the thought of losing another Quidditch match to Slytherin because his keeper couldn't stop staring at the other team's seeker. Now that was embarrassing. They had been absolutely raped, 450 to zero, and as the captain Nathanial had to make sure it didn't happen again. "Just… just be a Gryffindor!" he pulled the light boy off the floor and gave him a shake before letting him fall back onto his own bed. There were only four Gryffindors in their year, and he and Scorpius each had a corner of the large room to themselves. Sitting on his bed, Scorpius came to an amazing realization; He was a Malfoy! No Potter was ever going to out Slytherin a Malfoy!

"No. I'm not going to embrace my inner Gryffindor. I'm going to embrace my inner Slytherin. I don't care what houses we're in now, he's a Potter and I'm a Malfoy. That means, under no uncertain circumstances, that I can out do him in anything that involves an ounce of cunning. This is war." With that, Scorpius swept from their room and Nathanial couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Albus Potter

* * *

><p>"Oh God, I got Scorpius so bad today! The look on his face nearly made me stop!" Albus attempted to whisper to his best friend and cousin, Rose Weasley, in the library. They were sitting in the back amongst the large shelves in an effort to keep the librarian, who'd been around since their parents were in school, from hearing the stocky, green eyed Slytherin's particularly loud voice. "He was practically drooling into his cauldron! Merlin, it was the high point of my entire bloody day!" Al leaned back in his chair with a satisfied smirk, glancing at his pale, willowy cousin. When the Ravenclaw showed no sign that she thinking of asking for details, he leaned forward again and grabbed the book the ginger girl was holding. "Rosie, don't you wanna know what I did?" The usually deep voice went up a few octaves as he whined at Rose. She sighed,<p>

"Sure, Al, why don't you go ahead and tell me how you continued your attempt to sexually frustrate Malfoy until he jumps you. " Her tone exasperated and her brown eyes expectant, Rose turned towards the only person who could take her book and live to tell about it. The look of shock at her blunt assessment of his actions made her giggle, and now she really did want to know what he had done. She might be in Ravenclaw, but she was still a Weasley. "Come on, get it out already. Did you grab his ass or something?" The sinful smile returned to Albus's face,

"It was so much better. Last Hogsmeade weekend, I bought one of those wand shaped rainbow lollies. I tossed it in the bottom of my bag and forgot about it. I saw it in Potions today, and of course my first thought was Scorpius. I took it out, waited till he was watching, then deep throated it." At this point, Rose thought it might be a good idea to point out that there were better and easier ways to get into the obviously willing Gryffindor's pants, but before she could share her thoughts Al continued, "He was practically drooling. Then, I smiled at him and he did drool. Straight into his potion. The hardest potion we brew all year, and I got him so hot and bothered he ruined it. Ahh, I love—" At that point, Rose did cut him off,

"I know, I know, you love Scorpius. Can I have my book back?" Rose had long ago accepted that her cousin had fallen for a Malfoy and was ready to finish _Hogwarts, a History_ again rather than listen to him go on and on about teasing the other boy. "Please? I bet dad I couldn't read it four times between Easter and the end of school."

"I… I… I don't love him. I just… I think he's hot. I just want to get him naked. I am NOT in love with Scorpius Malfoy!" Panic was starting to fill Albus's green eyes as he thought about his cousin's words. He'd always just thought of the Gryffindor as a sexual conquest, but… could there be more? He'd spent nearly two years chasing after the boy, getting to know the blonde in all his attempts to wheedle him into bed. Could Albus be in love? "Rosie, am I in love with him?" The Slytherin trusted Rose far more than himself to know the truth of the matter. Taking pity on him, he was family after all, she enlightened him.

"Well Al, yeah, you are. In your own, immature, Slytherin, boy way you are in love with Scorpius Malfoy." Feeling like she'd done her familial duty, the Ravenclaw took the book from her stunned cousin's hands and returned to her reading. When she looked up to check on him, she saw an inky head ducking out of the doorway and couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

><p>"Oy! Potter!" Scorpius caught sight of Albus's messy jet hair outside of the Great Hall, "I require a word!" The Gryffindor stomped up to the shorter boy and looked down at him. He had decided he was too much of a Gryffindor to really get sneaky, but he was still a Malfoy and that was something he could embrace. "It would seem that you possess a rather… talented mouth. After that little show in potions I'm beginning to think you're a bit on an exhibitionist, Albus" Smirking down at the raven haired boy's expression, Scorpius continued in a measured drawl, "I'm sure if you keep that behavior up, you'll have—" He didn't get to finish his thought, because apparently Albus had embraced his inner Gryffindor.<p>

The shorter boy rocked himself up slightly on his toes, grabbed two fistfuls of the blonde's robes, and pulled him into a hard kiss. Shocked, Scorpius allowed himself to be backed into the wall next to the Great Hall doors as the Slytherin pressed his hard, Quidditch toned body against his own. He didn't become an active participant in the kiss until Albus ran his tongue lightly across the stunned Malfoy's bottom lip. The gentle flick of the tan boy's tongue woke Scorpius from his stupor and he reached to secure the dark head to his. Hands tangled in disastrous black hair, the blonde angled his head and opened his mouth, sucking in Albus's full bottom lip. Neither boy was sure who the moans were coming from, and when Al's tongue followed his lip into Scorpius's mouth neither of them cared. Because he was slightly shorter, Albus was at the perfect angle to run the tip of his tongue along the ridge where teeth met inner gums. The taller of the two was glad he had the support of the wall, because he knew that without it the sensations in his mouth and groin would have reduced him into a melted puddle on the floor.

"I'm snogging Albus fucking Potter" Scorpius had a brief moment of lucid thought before Albus slipped a knee between his and the only thing in is brain became Al and touching more of him. He had just slipped a hand under the back of his shirt when the giggling started. That alone probably wouldn't have made them stop, but the tell-tale click of cameras had both boys coming up for air and a look around.

"It looks like we've drawn quite a crowd," Albus chuckled throatily in Scorpius's ear, making no move to distance himself from the other boy. They were surrounded by a large semi-circle of girls from all houses and years, quite a few snapping pictures and all giggling. Scorpius felt himself blush, and buried his face in the side of Al's sweet-smelling neck. His plan had gone horribly awry somewhere between its conception and execution. Did he really care? He still had Albus pressed up against him, did it matter how he got there? Scorpius didn't have much time to consider, because at that moment the object of his careful planning placed a wet, open mouthed kiss on his neck and whispered "Should we take this somewhere with fewer cameras?" The blonde's eyes glazed over and he grabbed Albus's wrist, dragging him towards Gryffindor tower. Albus couldn't help but feel sorry for the other Gryffindor 6th years. He wasn't a quiet boy, after all.


End file.
